Love Story
by Solangedrama
Summary: Takes place before the fall of riders, when fate takes a sudden interest in a certain female from our world. A human who gains the notice of a prince. And an Elven prince at that! Feedback appreciated!
1. Prologue- Miracleworker

Chapter 1- Love story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Inheritance Cycle, but the rest is mine.

**A/N**: I am no native English-speaker, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes, grammatical wrongs or any misused phrase you might have to endure. English is my fourth language :P

* * *

Birds sing after a storm; why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever remains to them?

_Rose Kennedy *_

* * *

Julie jolted awake from sleep, her heart beating frantically against her chest._ Thud, Thud_, it did. To say that she was afraid would have been an understatement. She squinted and looked around in the darkness of her room and found nothing unusual. She sighed, drenched in sweat and sank into the pillow. Her eyes were wide open, afraid that if she closes them, the nightmares that had threatened her these past nights would engulf her.

In the morning, she took a bath and dressed, then went downstairs in a bad mood as always. Her mother has already left for work and Julie was left alone in the house to finish her packing. Her mother left her a note on the table and it said that she had to pack and be ready by 11:00 am. Julie looked at clock on the wall and saw that only two hours were left. Perhaps she stayed late in the bed. She grabbed a cereal and mixed it with milk then ate it slowly, savouring the taste.

She would miss New York City. Her childhood home. The overly crowded streets, the school, her friends and a lot of things. Moving to her French father in France and leaving everything behind felt like a great loss. But Julie wanted to experience something new. Even though she loved New York, she was tired of it. She could still remember her mother's face when she told her about her decision. "Really? Do you want to move to your father? But you barely know him! And you're not that good with French." Her sweet mother. Always carrying a condescending attitude towards her father. Julie being the stubborn one, stood her ground and her mother finally agreed, albeit a bit wearily.

Julie already packed her things yesterday and so she had nothing to do. She went, exploring the family pictures that hung on the wall and snatched some, including them to her packing.

Her mother arrived at the exact hour and found Julie ready. "You packed?"

"Yes," replied Julie and her mother went upstairs to get the baggage. She exclaimed" Goodness above, Julia! You packed the whole house! Come and help me!"

Julie shrugged mildly and helped her mother carry the baggage to the car, smirking at her mother's sudden outburst. Her mother always preferred to call her for Julia. Because it sounded English, not French.

After helping her mother, they locked the house and took the car. Julie looked at her old home with a sad smile as it vanished away from her. She sighed and leaned contently on the seat, feeling her fingertips turn cold.

"Julia?" her mother asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you pack all your stuff? Are you not planning on coming back again?" she said quietly, her voice echoing the sadness she felt at the moment.

Julie froze, and then looked at her mother, realization dawning on her. She hated hurting her mother.

"Of course not mom! It's not like that. I plan to visit you every holiday. You of all people should know better than that! And the thing with packing all my stuff is because I don't want to spend my money buying stuff I obviously had here. I want to have ... you know... my own special collection, from my mother." Her mother smiled and looked forward, concentrating on her driving.

After an hour, Julie broke the silence by asking "When is the plane taking off? "

Heather looked at her watch and said "In two hours. We won't be late. In fact we'll arrive too early." Julie sighed then pressed her nose against the mirror and said "Which airport are we actually going to? JFK? " she asked hopefully. Heather caught her tone and said "No… We are heading to the EWR."

"But isn't it in New Jersey? And why not the JFK?" Julie asked. "Jules, you wanted to leave today. So I couldn't book a plane that was going to Paris. Every plane was full."

"So you found that this plane in Newark wasn't full? Okay mom, I understand."

They lapsed into silence and Julie listened to the soft hum of the car. It was comforting. Julie noted that so few cars were travelling in the bright day. And trees surrounded the road. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there so few cars travelling today?"

"It's Sunday and everyone is at home, unlike me who works the whole week," her mother replied, sounding very bored.

"Is that all?" Julie inquired.

"I don't know nor care why there are so few cars. Could you ask something sensible next time?"

Julie smiled and asked," Am I annoying you?"

"Kinda," her mother answered, her twitching lips betraying her.

After a moment, Julie glanced at her mother and said, "You know what? I want to be a doctor!"

Her mother looked at her sideways, confused and said "...Okay...?" Julie grinned, saying, "I feel so random, today. It feels as if something special is about to happen."

"Really?" her mother replied sarcastically.

"Yeah. But I don't think that will excuse my behaviour."

"No."

"You don't have to agree with me, mom!"

Heather shook her head and replied, pointing her finger at Julie "Ah… My daughter." As if telling it to a present audience.

After quarter an hour, the car suddenly stopped and Heather tried to restart it. It didn't budge. She tried it again and again but nothing what so ever. The engine had failed.

Soon she lost her patience, swore and opened the door to see what was wrong. Julie remained in the car and stared around. They were on the road alone and the eerie silence was almost suffocating. There was no cars in sight. The forest was on both sides as the birds chirped and the leaves rustled. But that was not what caught Julie's attention.

On her left came whispers. Whispers that were strangely getting louder. It looked as if the forest was calling for her. As if they hid a strange big secret. _Come_, it said. _Come, come..._And obviously Julie was a very curious person. It was as if the forest was tempting her, daring her to come. She swallowed the impulse to go there and explore as her mother entered the car. She groaned, very annoyed.

"You're angry, mom."

"Obviously."

"The car won't restart?"

Her mother huffed angrily and said " Why does it choose to get problems when we are about to catch a plane? I swear to God, if we miss that plane, I'm goi-"

"Relax, mom! Perhaps it doesn't want us to go to France, it wants us to stay," Julie said, trying to lighten the mood." So…what are you going to do?"

Heather got out of the car and answered "I'll make some phone calls."

"Ok." Julie waited patiently as she watched her mother. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Heather snapped the phone shut and said " Remove everything from the car, baby. A car will come for us."

"But what about your car?" Julie asked, as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I called for assistance and I bet they will take it to the mechanics."

"Ok."

They removed all the baggage from the car and Julie stood on the side of the road, watching her mother pace restlessly. "Mom!" Julie exclaimed, getting annoyed.

Heather stopped and gave a strained grin, when she suddenly seemed to think of something. She snapped the phone open and dialled. Then a curse she almost never used unless strained on the edge of brink escaped her mouth and Julie was instantly alarmed. "What is it?"

"F****** hell! Now it seems like we lost network. Could you try on yours? "Julie obediently took out her phone and tried to see if hers worked. No network. "Well... that was unexpected," she said frowning. Her mother didn't manage well to mask her rising panic.

"Unexpected! Hah... dear one...You know what? I'll go and see if there are cars or a booth around here. Stay where you are." Then indecision crossed her face "Oh no, what if there are bears in this forest? I can't leave you here alone," she bit her lip. Julie smiled slightly and said, "Bears? If there are any, I expect they will be the size of a teddy bear. And I think I can handle those."

Heather calmed a little at Julie's attempt at humour. Then suddenly the whispers were louder and more demanding of Julie's attention that she couldn't focus on what her mother was saying. Without knowing what she was saying and acting on instinct, she said "Quarter a mile away is a telephone booth. Go, I'll be waiting and watching the car and the baggage."

"Really?" Heather asked, wanting so much to go and yet feeling irresponsible for leaving her daughter.

As if reading her mind, Julie said, "Mom, I'll be fine. And I don't think the state would let wild animals on loose." That convinced her. It was always easy to convince Heather, unlike her daughter. She kissed Julie's forehead and said "Take care, baby. I'll be right back. And take care of the baggage."

"Ok," mumbled Julie. Looking into her eyes, Heather said, "I love you." Julie smirked and replied "Mom, quit the drama please. It's not like I am going anywhere!"

Her eyes full of mirth, Heather tossed her hair lightly and replied," Ha-ha, you've always been like your father, you know." Julie snorted in response and her mother jogged away while Julie leaned on the car, feeling amused.

Julie suddenly stood straight and entered the car, opened the trunk then went out to look inside. Maybe that was where her mother had been hiding the soda and candy that Julie wanted so badly. She found something that never ceased to surprise her. Her mother's shopping trolley.

She rolled her eyes, feeling very embarrassed and tried to lock the trunk when suddenly the whispers intensified and she felt as if something has taken a strong hold of her. She stiffened and looked around herself. Nothing. She felt afraid then the urge returned. The tempt.

Her body obeyed the force on her without hesitation whilst confused thoughts raced through her mind and a subconscious thought rebelled against the feeling of the force.

_No, No! Don't! Stay!_

Her body refused to obey her will.

She felt the pull and followed it, as if in a trance. A path was carved in front of her and she followed. Curiosity mingled with terror gripped her as she made her way into the forest.

Julie occasionally stumbled on a protruding root or slipped on the mud, but that didn't matter for the call was loud and it had a strong hold on her. Then she felt something very strange. She felt as if she passed through a vacuum and lost her breath for a moment. Her heart was beating hard as she gasped. Then suddenly she heard, "YOUR FATE IS SEALED, JULIANETTE BELLA MONT."

A sound so deep and yet so pitched that Julie couldn't identify whether it was a male or female reverberated through her head and she felt the blood drain from her face. And it was not in English. Of that she was certain. But how could she have understood it if it wasn't in English? Her mind was racing, her heart was beating against her chest and her throat constricted painfully. She was afraid. Very afraid. Her racing thoughts drummed against her skull; her body was reacting in a way Julie wasn't familiar with. What was happening?

She walked forward and soon came into a clearing. She stood on the edge of the forest and on the other side was a clear field. She couldn't move. Then she looked at the sky, it seemed late afternoon, and the sun was about to set.

_I have to go. I don't like the feeling of this. I have to find mom…_

"_There is no turning back, Julianette Bellamont_," something whispered. Julie jumped then looked around herself. It seemed as if the whisper itself came from the leaves of the tree. She gaped.

_What is going on_? She thought desperately. No answer. She searched and searched. It was getting darker and she gave up looking for her mother and the car.

This was truly strange. It felt as if she was in one of her nightmares, which seemed blurry at the time. She'd that feeling, as if she'd been here before. Her nightmares...

_Eyes of doom, being overwhelmed, shooting arrows, a mighty roar, disfigured creatures...Him!_

Julie blinked and rubbed her temples, feeling a mighty head-ache that was coming.

She turned back to where she stood by at first, squinting at it. _I shouldn't give up so easily. Got to find my mom_. Julie nodded to herself when a sudden movement made her freeze.

Her ears perked slightly, and she heard the faint thud of someone hurrying. A small hare darted past her, which seemed to catch Julie's attention until she was interrupted by the people who came nearer and nearer, talking in loud voices, not attempting to hide their subject while she listened in curiously. She felt the urge, the strange pull and this time she tried to ignore it, sensing it wasn't strong as before.

"..._ She will truly die, if we don't get Astrid for her. I know that she is a witch but I truly cannot let my sister die and orphan her children. I had rather face the wrath of the witch then let my sis_..."

"I_ know, I know. It's just that nobody ever went to her for help except in dire need_..."

The voices became louder and clearer and soon enough, Julie could make out two girls who both wore dresses that strangely reminded her of the old black-white movies. They were both blond and the one on the right said, looking quite shocked:

"..._You're implying that my dear sister's life isn't worth this? Then let me tell you one thing_..."

"No_! Don't get me wrong Faidan, I care about your sweet sister, but we are talking about the witch..."_

Acting on impulse, Julie hid herself and remained silent, making the two young ladies go without them spotting her. She waited. Patiently so, having a feeling that there was something, something that kept her here. She had that strange feeling. As if being controlled by something higher than her...

She shook away those dark thoughts and rubbed her hands to keep them warm.

Julie heard the approach of the ladies and this time, they were accompanied by another person, whom Julie took to be the witch. The ladies remain very silent, as if frightened of the witch's presence. "Could you find no other solution to help her, heal her?" The witch's clear voice said, masking any emotion she'd at the moment.

"_No ma'am. She has been in labour for three days and yet the baby isn't coming. She... also has been in a lot of pain and hadn't eaten at all. She has grown too weak. I fear that she may die."_

Julie gazed at the woman, feeling surprised and confused at the same time. What's with these people? Why are they acting so strange? She never got to finish her jumbling thoughts when the witch suddenly became aware of her gaze and smiled coldly. " Come out little girl, there is no reason to hide."

Julie stood up straight and glanced warily at the ladies. The two blond ones stared at her in shock, even becoming more frightened of the witch for her noticing Julie among the trees and bushes.

An icy silence descended upon them like a fog while the witch scrutinized her, a strange gleam in her eyes. Julie stared at her apprehensively without moving. Faidan shuffled her feet and said, "If I may, we must hurry. The more we delay..."

"Of course," the witch snapped and looked at Julie, a bit miffed. "Come," she said with finality in her voice that Julie knew she couldn't disobey. And she did come. _Maybe she'll take me back to the road or something..._

"You're very pale," the witch said, her brows furrowed as if frustrated by something which Julie couldn't place a finger on. Julie glanced at her, feeling very uncomfortable and replied, " Well, my father's an albino."

From the witch's confused look, she could tell that she didn't understand what Julie said. And that made Julie _very_ irritated._ I should probably contact the police, for this people are acting very stupid. And where the hell am I? I didn't even get that far; they should've found me by now!_

She glanced at Faidan and their eyes met for a moment. The girl looked sad and her pallid face was sick with worry. Julie looked away, feeling embarrassed for a reason she didn't know.

As soon she gets to the nearest booth, or borrows a phone from someone since hers didn't work, she'll contact her mom and tell her everything. But there was something, something among the darkness that she couldn't reach, that told her she would never get home.

It came to her as a natural thought and Julie pushed it away horrified, for that was the last thing one would wish to hear in such a state.

She sniffed the air and glanced upwards, seeing the dark clouds above. She felt the first droplets of rain that fell. Julie loved rain.

Then something within her slowly awoke, an unquenchable fire in her chest that roared with freedom and spirit and above all, purpose. Julie clenched her jaws and gazed ahead, feeling determined to get back home.

"Wait outside," Faidan said, while the witch and the other one entered the small house, which was bustling with activity. Julie nodded mutely, looking around herself in surprise, curiosity and above all, shock. The farm, the clothes, the PEOPLE!

Everything. It was as if this was fabricated to resemble the old times. _I feel like as if I'm transported centuries back_, Julie thought. _Feels like being in another universe_. Then something whispered "Perhaps_ you are..." _Her heart doubled over and she thought that she was going to be sick.

She waited and waited. But no one bothered to come looking for her. Julie thought that she'd enough and went inside the house, which suddenly turned silent as everyone gazed at the examining witch with his or her breath held, waiting for her answer. Nobody noticed Julie as she closed the door and as her gaze seemed to settle on the woman who sat on the mattress. Her face was contorted in pain as Faidan wiped the sweat from her face with a cool, wet, piece of cloth.

The witch stood, her face expressionless as she said, "She won't live to see the day." She then glared at Faidan and said, " You knew this case was hopeless, and yet you took the liberty to come to my place to trouble me?"

Faidan was at loss for words as she gazed at the witch. " She won't survive? My _sister won't_-"

The said sister looked up and cried, "Please! Do not tell me that..." she faltered and tried to regain her breath, only to grimace in pain and let fresh tears flow.

It took moments for Julie to process what was going on. The others stayed silent, hopelessness displayed in their hollow faces, realizing that after everything they did for the pregnant woman, they still couldn't save her.

The urge returned. The tempt that lead her to this. Julie stiffened as she felt the fire in her chest burn within her again. Her fingers tingled and she felt the contagious flame course through her vein. She knew what she was going to do but how she did, she didn't know.

Julie stepped forward, walking towards the pregnant woman, startling the other occupants in the room. The witch's sharp gaze seemed to burn holes in her as Julie leaned over the pregnant woman and she whispered softly, "What's your name?"

The woman looked at her with doom written on her face and replied, whispering,"Felda."

"Lay down," Julie ordered and she helped Felda do so. Instinctively, her clammy cold hands reached for Felda's forehead and Julie felt the fever of the woman. She closed her eyes and the fire within her chest leapt, fueling energy into Julie's being.

She felt darkness and began feeling the first, faint invasion of Felda's pain into her body. It was as if Julie was draining the pain from her slowly. She wrinkled her nose, feeling uncomfortable but knowing what she was to do. Acting on instinct, Julie found her pulse, its slow, steady beat allowing her to make the necessary connection with her.

And soon enough, Julie shuddered as this woman's illness crept into her, nearly retching as the pain and sickness crawled into her body like a living, malignant force. Terrible, it was terrible, like nothing she had ever experience or known in her life. She didn't know how long it lasted, but she finally knew when it was over.

She opened her eyes, her vision dancing in front of her as she removed her hand from Felda's brow. Julie stood up, feeling dizzy and sick. She tried to take a step back before she collapsed of exhaustion.

* * *

"Come here, sit," the young maiden said, leading Julie to the bed. Julie's dizziness still persisted and yet she wasn't sure of what she did. Her heart raced and she clutched her head, fighting against the sickness that was about to take over her. Her muscles ached.

The young maiden looked at her and said, "Did you just use magic?"

Julie looked at her and replied "huh?"

The young woman narrowed her eyes and whispered, " What you did there was... Not even the _witch_ could heal Felda. And what you did..." She stared at her in amazement. Julie in answer threw up on her and stared back apologetically.

The young woman cleaned the mess without making a fuss out of it. The door flew open and the witch, followed by Faidan and a couple of others entered.

The witch stared at her, her face blank. Faidan smiled oddly at Julie, her eyes looking excited, which surprised Julie.

"Come," she said quietly and gripped Julie with a surprising strength and took her to the living room, where Felda was. She now sat on the couch, looking so healthy, her cheeks a healthy shade of pink, while she held a bundle in her arms, laughing slightly. Her laughter ceased as she looked at Julie and she said, "Come, come have a look at what you've done."

To say Julie was surprised would have been an understatement. She stared at Felda and felt her fingers tingle. The fire within her chest leapt with satisfaction and she could feel a huge smile spreading across her face.

_Come..._

_Come have a look at what you've done..._

The words echoed in her head as Felda handed her the bundle into Julie's arms. She glanced at it and froze. It was a sleeping baby. His face looked peaceful and beautiful. Julie looked at Felda, trying to hide her embarrassment by saying, "He looks like you..."

Felda acknowledge her comment by smiling even wider and she replied, "You're an angel today, darling. A miracle worker..."

And that was what they named her.

It was how her story begun.

_To be continued..._


	2. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Inheritance Cycle. But the rest is mine :D

* * *

_**All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another.**_

_Anatole France*_

* * *

_Chapter one: Change_

**_Years later..._**

Julie sighed and glanced at the table. Everything had to be perfect tonight. She rubbed her hands nervously and glanced at the stairs. He hadn't arrived yet. She went out on the balcony and stared at the sky, with its dim stars twinkling above.

It had that foreboding look. _Not very promising_, she thought.

But Julie was determined. She would do anything to make this evening perfect for her and her husband. She squinted and rubbed her temples, a slight smile grazing her lips. Of course everything will be fine, why would she worry?

It was dead silent -everything. But up in the heights soughed the everlasting song, the voice of the air, the distant, toneless humming which was never silent. She listened so long to this ceaseless faint murmur that it began to bewilder her; it was surely a symphony from the rolling spheres above. Stars that intoned a song...

_I am going mad_, she thought laughing to herself quietly.

She glanced at her palms and became sad.

As usual.

She felt empty, like an encased shell that echoed of its sad lament. A one without her purpose. Long did she leave her mother for her mysterious father, in hope of having a goal. A goal in life, a goal that she would accomplish.

In a way, she did. Unknowingly so, she came here and was granted a gift. A gift which changed her life. She was called a miracle worker among people, for she could heal anything but death. They called her Angel, asked her where she came from, how she did this and so on. Julie always wondered who was behind all this. There was something familiar about it that she couldn't place her finger on. It had taken her several months to believe that all this was all true and not a dream.

Surely she couldn't ignore and not believe when this fire within her awoke and made her do miracles. It was a gift she loved. For her joy was in helping those who needed it.

But lots of time did she wonder when she'd go home, for it was said that ' _Home is where your heart is_'. _How true that is_, she thought bitterly when she was grabbed by the sudden loneliness she felt frequently.

She would go home, oh yes, she would. For in her heart she knew, and that made her never give up.

Hope.

Of course.

And yet there were these dreams that plagued her. Those nightmares she used to have years ago, in her bed, in New York. They still persisted, as if conveying some coded message to Julie. A message she couldn't decipher. And by the morning everything was forgotten and yet its shadow remained in her heart. A menacing darkness that foretold of her doom. She was very afraid of it.

But it never seemed to change. It always caused her restlessness and she wondered why. In a way, she felt as if she was in one of her nightmares but turned it away quickly for she knew her nightmares frightened her so greatly that it had nothing to do with her life.

Julie became a respectable woman among the people and though she denied lots of things they offered her, whether it be charity or gold, as it was a popular gift at that time, they kept coming at her with it and soon enough for her services, she had a place where she could call her home.

_I am happy_, she thought, squinting at the pale twinkling stars._ I have a home, a… husband_, _everything one could ask for, an ordinary life_. But Julie knew that she was far from ordinary. She knew it, sadly.

Two arms embraced her from behind and her husband looked at her with a smile on his face and said, "Strange night, isn't?"

Julie nodded in response. He glanced at her and said, "You're thinking. Again."

"It's nothing, really."

"Of course," he answered, taking her hand and leading her inside. Julie looked at him from the corner of her eyes, searching for any signs of his reaction for what she'd done for him this evening. He looked very pleased.

"This place looks very beautiful. You did well."

"Thank you," she replied as they sat themselves on the chairs. She lit the candles on the table and glanced at him, smiling. He returned likewise and studied the familiar dining room. "I suppose you gave the servants free for the evening?"

"Not all of them, but yes, I did." she nodded, pouring drink for herself and him.

"It se-"

A white raven dived into the room, interrupting the two and dropped a small white parcel on Julie's lap. It landed on the table and fixed its odd beady eyes on Julie. For a moment, Julie felt as if she stared into the eyes of an old man but was snapped out of her trance as the bird said, its voice echoing within the realm of her mind,

" _Long was it when the children of Earth walked upon this fair land, hidden under the shadows of fate itself. But every one of them at least knew their purpose in this world, but you it seems, are ignorant of yours yet."_

Julie started and grabbed the sides of her chair until her knuckles turned white. To say that she's shocked would have paled in comparison to what she felt at the moment. No one had ever breached her mind, even though many have tried and failed, and it scared her greatly as to what power this small creature wielded over her.

"What…?" was all she could say at the moment.

"_It seems_," the bird continued in a mocking tone, "_That there is so much you still have to learn. But at least, the wheels are turning_."

With that, it flapped its wings and flew out of the window, its words lingering on Julie's ears longer that they should.

She snapped out of her confusing thoughts and looked at Dormand who stared at her, with somewhat a concerned expression. "Are you well?"

She blinked and forced a smile, answering "Sure, why not. The bird startled me, that is all. An unusual raven, wasn't it?" He nodded, reaching for his drink.

Julie glanced at the parcel and took it in her hands. It was light. Written on it in those elegant words was:

_Lady Julie Miracleworker_

_From..._

The writer left no name on their parcel and Julie became curious. That foreboding sense grew and she almost felt compelled to put it away. "Open it," Dormand ordered, looking at the parcel with a barely concealed curiosity.

" But can't we-" Julie hastened to say before he interrupted. "Just open it."

Julie tried to focus on those simple words written on the parcel, trying to hide her irritation. Oh, how he managed to get on her nerves sometimes. But then again, he always has been like this.

She took a deep breath and the tore open the parcel...Only to find a simple, opal shaped mirror. It wasn't even a clean one. Dirt still clung to it. She got angry. It disgusted her. This dirty thing had ruined her dinner. She wanted to throw it away or break it when Dormand asked, "What's it?" She shook her head when suddenly the surface of the mirror rippled and turned dark.

Julie froze.

Soon enough, a blurry face formed on the mirror and he greeted Julie by saying " Atra esterní ono thelduin, my lady."

" Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Julie answered hesitantly, feeling unsure, since she wasn't good in speaking the ancient language. The man's face wasn't visible and Julie suspected that the man hid his face on purpose, as she was familiar with the art of scrying. The dirt could be blamed a little in this too.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," he finished. And he told her the reason why he sent her this mirror to talk to her instead of writing down all of his troubles.

* * *

_Could this evening get any worse_? Julie thought as she covered her face with her palms. Of course.

"You should go. It's not like you get such offers everyday in your life. You should accept it, Julie," Dormand said, not noticing his wife's cynical expression. "You mean... you don't care?" she asked. "Care for what?" he replied, clearly not understanding what she meant by that single phrase.

_Of course. Why would he?_ She thought chagrined and she stood up. "I need time to think."

"Of course," he replied, smiling. Julie gave him a look and went to her room.

She didn't know whether to cry or not. She felt so sad and angry. Everything seemed to go wrong. She glanced at mirror and stared at it for a very long time. _You should go. It's not like you get such offers everyday in your life..._

The words echoed in her head and unknowingly so, she felt her fingers tingle, the addictive fire coursing through her veins. It seemed as if her healer spirit was agreeing with Dormand on this. _Screw this_, she thought angrily and plopped on the bed.

She loved healing people, helping those who were in need of it. But could this special guest who offered her this, chosen a worse time than this night? And the fact that her husband didn't consider what she felt at the moment, nor cared whether they were interrupted made her very disappointed and angry.

_Don't tarry long, for their lives may rest in your hands..._ the guest had said.

Julie stared at the mirror for a long time, trying to clear and organize her muddled thoughts. She didn't feel like going at moment and yet... she knew she would want to leave. It just wasn't in her nature not to do something when she could.

_Gilead_, she thought smiling. She had been there once and stayed there only for two days_. Maybe I get to see Isenstar in the morning, when the sun is rising..._

Instantly, her smile vanished as her thoughts returned to her husband. She couldn't handle this. _I need a break_, she thought and glanced at the door. A break would do her good. Maybe she would forgive him after all.

She had made her decision.

* * *

It was hours before dawn when she opened her eyes. Julie sat up slowly and yawned silently. She blinked tiredly. Dormand lay beside her, dead to the world. She didn't know what woke her. A heaviness lay in her heart that she couldn't explain. She felt frightened of the future. _The tides of fate are changing,_ she thought, her mind deeply troubled.

She didn't sleep. She _couldn't_ sleep. So she stood up and prepared herself for the journey. She packed her most valuable belongings and took bath with heated water. Her escort would arrive before noon and she didn't want to be late. Moments later, Julie went out on the balcony and observed the brightening sky. _Beautiful day. Spring is here..._She thought, smiling to herself. Change was coming. Of that she's certain. If she only knew how true that was.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN**: I love showing how complicated women can be on general basis. Hah, I feel very sorry for Dormand in this case. Leave by a review yeah? :D and thanks for reading.


	3. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Inheritance Cycle, but the rest is mine :D

* * *

_When you think to take determination of your fate into your own hands, that is the moment you can be crushed. Be cautious._

_- Frank Herbert_

* * *

Tara's POV:

.

Flustered, she gestured wildly as to where Mandel, the garden keeper was to put the lady's baggage. He gave her a sullen look, and then proceeded to do as she asked of him. Tara harrumphed and turned on her heels, hurrying towards the kitchen. Hunger gnawed at her empty stomach, and she remembered that she was busy the whole morning and never had time to eat, preparing for the lady's departure.

Upon entering the kitchen, she shouted "Jeffrey! Where on earth are you?" From somewhere in the kitchen someone dropped something, and before she knew it, Jeffrey was running towards her, curses trailing behind him.

"What have you done boy?"

"N-nothing, miss. You just startled me!" Tara gave him a searching look, and saw him fidget nervously. "Bring me some of those lemon cakes from yesterday and some tea. Remember to wrap up some for me, yes?"

Jeffrey nodded eagerly and was gone before she could utter another word. She scowled and sat by the table, kicking off her shoes and sighing deeply. She didn't realise how tired she really was. It didn't take long before Jeffrey brought her the lemon cakes and tea, and Tara thanked him kindly, sending off the lad ducking and bowing before she could even finish her sentence. _Why do I frighten him so much?_ She shrugged and took a sip from the teacup.

Tara has noticed a change in her mistress demeanour lately, and if it wasn't gloomy from before, it certainly was now. "Poor thing," she muttered, taking a bite from her lemon cake. " Such a kind creature does not deserve to be so unhappy."

Tara heard the carriage arrive, and she hastened to put the last crumb into her mouth before she gulped down the cooled tea and rewrapped the package of the lemon cake. "Huff, that was so un-lady like of me," she muttered, putting on her shoes and hurrying out of the kitchen.

Just as she came around the bend, she saw Lady Julie hurrying towards the carriage, and Tara said," My lady, will we be leaving now?"

"Yes Tara. We have no time to waste. The patients are very ill." The lady seemed distressed.

"Of course, my lady," Tara replied meekly, entering the carriage after Julie, having a tight grip on her lemon cakes, for believe it or not, Tara was quite _fond _of her lemon cakes.

The carriage started to move without either of them saying a word at all. They continued like that, the lady lost in her thoughts while Tara fought against the impulse of saying something at all. She found the silence to be chocking, and she never understood how Lady Julie found the silence pleasant. At all.

Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she said, " My lady, sorry if I seem rude, but you look so sad. What happened?"

Lady Julie seemed startled at first and then she smiled, saying, " Ah, Tara…. You have always been so sweet, you know. You are the first person to notice that something has actually happened to me. And as for what happened, what can I say. Fate's plan has interfered with my planes and ruined it thus."

Tara didn't know what to answer to that and so she just said, " Oh no my lady. I am sure the entire household have noticed that something has made you upset. I am sure of it." The lady's smile was all she got in answer.

They lapsed into silence for the rest of the journey. Tara ate her lemon cakes while glancing at the lady, feeling guilty for not sharing it. But Lady Julie did not take any notice of it at all, much to Tara's relief.

The driver stopped the carriage when they arrived at Bullridge, and he said to Lady Julie, " Ma'am, it is getting dark now and I think it would be wise if we slept here tonight and continued on our journey early in the morning."

"Of course Weldon, do as you see fit," Julie answered, smiling at him. Tara pushed back the curtains and observed how the town was. She wasn't impressed by what she saw. She then leant back, releasing the curtains, already thinking of the inn they would rent.

"Are you tired Lady Julie?" Tara asked. "No dear, why would I be? All I have done was sit around and do nothing the whole day." She answered, as if amused by Tara's question.

" Well, I am." She replied, just before the carriage stopped in front of Weldon's chosen inn. "Finally!" she muttered, going out before Julie and stretching. When Weldon dropped them off, he went with the carriage, to the backside of the inn where they put the travellers' horses and the like.

They entered and before Tara got any time to assess the inn, a fat man who seemed to be in good mood, confronted them by saying, " My dear ladies, welcome, welcome! How can I be of service?"

"Thank you sir. We would like to have two rooms and dinner for tonight. I will have mine brought up to my room. Tara?" The lady asked, looking at her. " I think I will eat here in the dining room with Weldon, ma'am." Tara answered quietly, a bit worried at the secludedness her lady so desired.

The owner clapped his hands and said," It is in order then, my ladies. Follow me please." He led them up the stairs into a hallway with rooms on both sides. He removed his keys from his pocket and opened a room for Lady Julie, saying," Here is your room my lady. And for the other lady, this will be-"

"We two are going to share a room, sir. The other one is for my carriage driver, Weldon." Julie interrupted him. "Of course, of course! My deepest apologies, ma'am." He replied immediately, as if fearing to offend her. He then opened another room with two beds and flourished with his hands. After that he took a bow, saying that he had other things that needed tending to.

When he left, Lady Julie sighed in relieve and sat on the bed, stretching out. She then removed a mirror from her pocket, hidden within the folds of her dress and she gently asked Tara to close the door when she left. Tara took the hint and closed the door behind her, the last thing she saw being Lady Julie rubbing the dirty mirror as if expecting to find something there.

_To be continued..._


	4. Reckless

Hi ! I just wanted to say that English is my fourth language and I apologise if I wrote or misphrased something. Please correct me if you can! I am here to improve as well :)

* * *

_I am a slave to my own will_

_- Julie Bellamont._

* * *

They arrived seven days later in Gil'ead and their host, aware of their arrival, sent a rider to escort them to the fortress. Julie found herself being tired as she was not a big fan of travelling. She leant against the seat, closing her eyes as she heard the carriage driver shout for people to make way. From what she had gathered so far, Julie couldn't call Gil'ead for a real city. It seemed more like a trading post than a permanent city. It was a rough barbaric place, filled with log houses and yapping dogs. All she saw was few houses, the rest were barracks with a rambling stone fortress at its centre. The only thing she looked forward to about the place was seeing Isenstar at dusk, with the setting sun reflected upon the blue lake.

They arrived at the stone fortress and before she knew it, guards who seemed to have an idea of what their purpose was, surrounded the carriage. Julie immediately concluded that the patients were important and that they needed her attention quickly. She gave Tara a look before gathering up her dress and climbing down the carriage. One soldier stepped forward and said " Ma'am, we were to escort you to the patients. But first, would you like to refresh and change?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll see to the patients first."

The soldier nodded as if pleased. He then nodded to the soldiers who dispersed and took their positions before Julie arrived, while he led her himself to the building.

A young proud man accosted them, probably in his early twenties, wearing a rich sable cloak. The soldier bowed, muttering, " Here is the lady, my lord," before departing.

"My lord," Julie said stiffly, disliking the way he carried himself. " Follow me if you please, ma'am," was his reply.

It did not take long before they arrived at the door. Just before he knocked on the door, he turned to her and said," This may seem strange to someone of your kind, but you will be dealing with important people. Heed them in whatever they ask of you."

Julie stared at him scorchingly, and replied sarcastically," I will follow what my conscience tells me, my lord. But I will take your suggestion into consideration."

He stared at her as if baffled, and Julie didn't give him a chance before she entered the room without knocking. _Bloody idiot_.

Just as she entered, she saw a man rise. He seemed to be in his forties, wearing a full armour plate and a sword strapped to his hip. But the most distinguishing thing about him that caught her attention was the eyes. They were piercing green, and looked as if they were reflecting a shining light, invisible to Julie.

Julie seemed to calm her jittery nerves by taking a deep breath. His gaze terrified her, and what scared her even more was the fact that she didn't know why it frightened her.

"The patients are not here," she said, sounding winded.

"Ah, you must be the healer. No, he is in the bedroom. This is the dining room," the man replied amused, relaxing his grip on the sword. Julie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. This was not the voice of the man she talked with on the mirror. As if sensing her suspicion, he said," We had to keep the knowledge of the patient's identity a secret, I'm afraid. That is why we led you to believe that you were dealing with many patients, Lady Julie." She stared at him uncomprehendingly, trying to make sense of her situation. _Who are this "we"? I am tiring of this game already._

"Where is the patient then?" She asked. "In there," he pointed to a door besides the dining table and then sat by the entrance door, sheathing his sword.

Despite her annoyance with everything, Julie could not help but feel curious about this patient. She carefully opened the door and entered a big dark room, its only source of light being a candle by the bed.

She walked towards the bed, her eyes taking a while to adjust to the darkness before she covered her mouth in surprise when she saw what was on the bed. _An elf,_ she thought dumbly. Silvery hair traced down his face, as if to make a point of his outlandishness. He was sickly pale. A greyish sheen covered his face and his breathing was laboured. He sweated profusely, as if battling the illness that ailed him.

Julie sat by his bed, taking in what she could see of him. _Wow, he is quite good looking_, she thought before blushing when she realised where her thoughts where heading. _Gosh he is just a patient_, she admonished, annoyed at herself as she sat by his bed, staring at his face.

Julie took a breath to collect her thoughts and her cold hands reached for his forehead. She closed her eyes and the fire within her chest leapt, fuelling energy into her body. Julie knew that she was going to need that energy.

She felt darkness creeping in at the edges of her vision and began feeling the first, faint invasion of his pain into her body. Yet, she felt a resistance from him that did not to let go of the disease. Even though she gave up her strength to battle with this disease, it still did not let go. _If I keep going on, it will definitely kill me,_ she thought frightened.

But it was _so hard_ to let go of this addictive rush that accompanied in healing others. It was a drug to her and it was the rush that made the whole process bearable. It was the most appealing thing about being a healer according to Julie.

_Just one more try…_

_No!_ The sensible part of her cried. _No, don't!_

Julie could not resist the urge, and in abandoning her last reserves, she blacked out on spot.

* * *

She woke up feeling sick. She found herself in a bed, and she squinted, confused in how she had gotten there. Her thoughts were muddled and Julie found it hard to focus on one thing at a time. She felt so _weak_, so weak. But then again, that wretched feeling always accompanied her after healing others, and so it was something that she was quite familiar with.

_I need to get my potion, where is Tara?_ She thought tiredly as she rolled on her back and then she froze. Because sitting by the bed was the elf that she supposedly would have nurtured back to health. At the moment, it looked like their roles were reversed. He has noticed it too, it seemed, for he smiled and remarked, " It is good to see that you are awake, Lady Julie. I am Anurin."

.

.

_To be continued..._


	5. You can't run away forever

_You can't run away forever. You have to face whatever it is that you are running from someday._

- Inna Cabdirisaq.

* * *

Julie didn't move and she found herself staring dumbly at him. There was something about his face, something that pulled her inn. She had never seen him before, of that she was convinced. But a certain familiarity was there, judging from the way he was looking at her too.

"We haven't met before by any chance… Have we?" He asked her uncertainly, searching for her face as if to find a hidden secret there. A nervous laugh escaped Julie as she quickly answered, " No, no we haven't. This is the first time I have met an elf actually…"

"Oh…" He said, withdrawing slightly. They remained silent for a moment before he said," Thank you."

Julie smiled nervously and replied," You are welcome. It is what I do, healing people." She found his gaze very unsettling and alluring at the same time, as if they were inviting her into a secretive place hidden behind those clear blue eyes of his.

" A thank you wouldn't be out of place then I suppose," He smiled thinly as he reached for a cane and stood up with a grimace on his face.

"Wait…" Julie said, bewilderment upon her face. "You are not completely healed! You were supposed to be functioning well after what I did… I almost died trying to save you!"

He gave her a look and replied," I know… I pushed you away when I woke up because I could see that it was going to kill you. It was more of an impulse to be honest. It was as if I knew what I was supposed to do when I woke up…"

Now it was his turn to look bewildered and he gave her a searching look again. Julie returned his look, feeling unsure of how to respond.

"Here, have something to drink," He said as he reached for a mug on the table and handed it over. Julie accepted it gratefully and she squinted when she couldn't identify what it was that she saw in the cup. "What is this? Is it… tea?"

"Herbal tea," he replied. " It clears your head and will give you some strength."

"Huh… thank you." Julie replied as she took a sip. She smiled appreciatively and then placed the mug on a small table beside the bed. Anurin nodded politely and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Feeling sick again, Julie collapsed into the pillow, her head spinning. The pillow smelt good. It reminded her of pine trees. Julie moaned hoarsely, clearly frustrated. And she was embarrassed. She was embarrassed of her thoughts, and of the circumstances in which she found herself in when she greeted her patient.

Without Tara's help, she was powerless in tending to herself while resting after each session with her patients. And Julie needed an assisting hand if she was to get out of this bed. And besides, what on earth was she doing in his bedroom?

Sleep eventually crept on her, as the light in the room grew dimmer.

* * *

She cracked her eyes open; the chilly wind raising goose bumps on her arms. She yawned and looked around dreamily, a small smile playing upon her lips.

The leaves on the trees were rustling, and the wind blew stronger. Julie's smile disappeared as she sat up slowly and looked around. She lay under the shade of a pine tree, the _same_ pine tree. This place was familiar and Julie knew what was going to happen next.

"No, no, no!" She mumbled, panic and desperation written upon her face as she stood up quickly.

She took some wobbly steps at first before she started running unevenly. She had to get away. She knew that she couldn't wait. She wouldn't wait, because she wasn't going to let that _thing_ have her.

The leaves rustled and whispered_," You cannot run forever Julie. You have to face your destiny… "_

Julie redoubled her speed and she started panting from exertion. She felt sick and dizzy, and her body was depleted of energy. _I have to run_, she thought to herself desperately as the wind grew stronger.

Her body protested heavily against the exertion and it wasn't long before she collapsed heavily when she reached the roots of a very large pine tree. Her heart was thudding in her chest and her throat constricted painfully from lack of air. But Julie did not give up. She painfully clenched her jaws and started crawling. She didn't exactly know what she was running from, but Julie has learned to trust her feelings and right now, _fear_ was telling her to find a safe place to hide from this thing.

She knew where she was going. She had to get out of this forest, and then she will be safe. She knew it. She had done this before, but she was not incapacitated as she was now. _I shouldn't have slept right after healing the patient. I should have known that this would happen_! She thought. _"The light…" _she thought desperately. _"I have to see the light and the sun."_ She was almost there, as she recognised the outskirt of this god-forsaken forest. This renewed her vigour even though her sickness was more demanding of her attention now.

_" I am so close…"_ The light of the sun hit her squarely on the face and Julie noticed in the back of her mind that the blowing of the wind was gone now. _" Maybe it is not coming after me now,"_ she thought to herself as she slowly crawled onwards without fear of pursuit. She was free at last.

Something roughly grabbed her and Julie struggled weakly, screaming at the top of her lungs with the strength she had left.

Its touch was burning her and it was extremely painful. Her screams died in her throat when she stared at the shadow of _the thing_ that held her. The fear that was caged in her chest burst free and overwhelmed her before _the thing_ said something, and then everything went black.

* * *

Julie cracked her eyes open and winced from the burns on her shoulders and back. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up before a voice said. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." She was startled, believing that she was the only one in the room. Julie tried to turn around despite being chained to wall, and tried to get a glimpse of the speaker. " No point in trying Julie. What do you think those chains were designed for? "

"Why don't you tell me?" Julie replied, pulling at the chains encircling her arms and hands, giving her a small room for flexibility. " I think you know the answer." The speaker laughed, as if appreciating what Julie just said to him.

His laughter suddenly stopped, and he asked her," Why do you keep running Julie? Why don't you want to face your destiny?"

She grimaced and kept silent. When she saw that he would keep silent till she answered, she spat and quoted him," I think you know the answer."

He sighed and said sadly," Don't you know that you are here for a reason? What use are you when you won't face your destiny Julie? When you won't fulfil your purpose? I can assure you that you won't achieve happiness in this state of yours if you don't do what you were meant to do. What you are _supposed_ to do!"

"And what is that? What is this destiny I am about to face? Why am I here?" She cried, pulling at the chains angrily. It was as if he knew what she had buried deep in her heart. Questions she was afraid of answering. "Good, good… Now you are looking for the answers," he said.

"Who are you?" Julie asked before he got the chance to say anything else. He chuckled and replied," Now, you don't think I am going to answer that, do you? But you can call me Heslant for now."

Julie winced again from the burns on her shoulders and back and she whispered, dread colouring her voice. " What was it that brought me here? What was that _monster_?"

"There was no monster that brought you here Julie. It is your fear manifest that did." He answered. Julie stopped moving and stared at the wall in alarm. " Wh… What? What do you mean? Don't you see the burns on my back and shoulders?"

He came near her and said," I don't see any burns Julie…" He sounded confused.

But Julie was not fooled. _He must be lying_, she thought desperately. The room started to feel confined and suffocating. "You only feel what you want to feel Julie." He said darkly, as if he had read her thoughts.

" And how on earth would I want to have burns on my back and shoulders?"

He did not answer. "Please just release me. I will do anything you want. Just release me from these chains." The moment he set her free Julie would run as hard as she could, away from him and away from here.

"No you won't Julie. And you know why? Because I know what is in your heart, so don't try to deceive me." Heslant laughed. Julie sighed and stopped pulling at the chains. "You have created a mess when you decided that you wanted to follow your whims instead of fulfilling your purpose. And now you are going to clean it up."

"And what mess is it that I am going clean up?" She asked tiredly.

"Your marriage for example. It wasn't written that you were supposed to marry this husband of yours, but you decided to have control and marry him anyway. This is not how it works Julie. You wanted to have a goal in your life and now that we have offered it, you want to run away from it. How is this possible?"

"I am not going to leave Dormand, if that is what you are asking." Julie answered angrily, pulling at chains again. " You can't ask that of me."

"Oh, but we can ask anything that we want of you Julie Bellamont. It is time that you hand over the reins and face your destiny. It is time that you do what you are supposed to do instead of what you want to. And you will leave Dormand one-way or the other. Be assured of that."

"No I won't," Julie replied fiercely. " Ever heard of free will? I won't let you control my live. I am in charge of it."

"We will see," Heslant replied." We will talk next time Julie. And tell Anurin that I said hi." A white bird fluttered and landed on Julie's right arm. It was the same bird from that night she had a dinner with her husband. The one who ruined it for her. "_There is so much you still have to learn. But at least, the wheels are turning_."

And then Julie remembered no more.

_To be continued..._


End file.
